Leech
by R.D.W
Summary: Clark meets a man with the ability to absorb the physical properties of anything he touches. What happens when Clark's secret is discovered by this "Leech"? Please Review. **Now Complete**
1. Destruction of a Diamond Store

"Leech"  
  
Original Smallville Fanfiction  
  
By Rich Wheeler  
  
Disclamer: Yeah, I have to put this in here. Smallville is not my show, nor are any of the characters, they belong to the WB. I am simply using them for my own sake to make a good story. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Destruction of a Diamond Store  
  
Night has fallen on the town of Smallville, Kansas. Children have been put to bed and the older folks are with their husbands and wives drifting away into a good book. Clark Kent has now fallen asleep with dreams of Lana Lang...just like every night. Smallville is quiet, peaceful...but two miles down the road from the Kent's farm things are not. On a run down, broken, lifeless farm, an old farmer, grizzled and disgruntled stands alone in his field with a single hoe, slowly raking through the soil. The hoe continues to sweep across the field...revealing several fragments of kryptonite from the meteor shower, glowing bright green. The farmer moves his head up towards the sky with a blank look, he blinks once, and his eyes grow green as a frown appears on his face.  
  
The next day at Smallville High School, Clark, Chloe, and Pete have just gotten out of a long, seemingly never ending Chemistry class. They are passing several other students as they head to lunch. "That had to be the worst fifty minutes of my life." Clark says.  
  
"Yeah, that new teacher that replaced Mr. Radcliff is so mean. Thanks to him I not only have an English paper to write but twelve pages in the Chemistry book to do, and make sure I know everything about those twelve pages for the quiz he's giving us tomorrow." Pete says as they continue down a hallway.  
  
"Rumor has it that new teacher is an Ex-Nazi." Chloe says.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me a bit." Clark replies. The three friends turn the corner, Clark sees Lana talking to Whitney by her locker. Clark continues to look as he watches Lana laugh and smile as her and Whitney talk. Lana notices Clark and looks at him for a moment, Clark smiles, still not looking away from her gaze.  
  
"So Clark, have any hot news scoops I could use for the paper?" Chloe says to Clark, who is obviously not paying attention as they keep walking and he keeps staring. "Clark? Hello... earth to Clark Kent." Chloe says.  
  
"Oh...yeah, Chloe...what did you say, I didn't hear you?" Clark asks.  
  
"Well, I would tell you but I don't think you're interested."  
  
"Lana always seems to have that affect on Clark." Pete says.  
  
"No, Chloe, I was just...looking, over there. What did you ask me?"  
  
"I was trying to ask you if you heard any news, spicy rumors, gossip...anything that I could use for the school paper." Chloe says.  
  
"Nope, I don't know about anything like that." Clark replies.  
  
"Running low on news for the paper, Chloe?" Pete asks.  
  
"After last months big scandal about the football players that cheated on that big math exam there hasn't been much to write about." Chloe says. The three keep walking, as they are almost to the cafeteria four squad cars are seen speeding down the road with sirens blazing. Everyone in the area turns and looks at the cars wondering what's going on. Chloe's history teacher, Mr. Vern, comes around the corner in somewhat of a hurry.  
  
"Mr. Vern, what's going on?" Chloe asks.  
  
"According to a breaking news story that I just saw on the television in the Teacher's Lounge there is a madman down at Nile's Diamonds stirring up trouble." Mr. Vern replies as he walks away from the three.  
  
"There's no way I'm missing this!" Chloe says as she reaches into her backpack and pulls out a small digital video camera.  
  
"Oh no...Chloe, this is a bad idea." Clark says.  
  
"Ah relax, they'll be plenty of tacos in the cafeteria next week...I'm with you Chloe, let's go." Pete says as the two cross the road and head towards Nile's Diamonds. Clark pauses for a second, shakes his head, looks around and finally decides to run along after them. Only a block away from the school is Nile's Diamonds, several of Smallville's police have arrived and are deciding on what to do. Chloe, Pete and Clark are coming down the road and approaching the scene. "Sorry, you three, but you're going to have to clear away from the area." A police officer says.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Pete asks.  
  
"That's none of you're business, and besides, we're not even that sure." The officer replies. Chloe begins recording the building and the police surrounding it. "Put the camera away, miss, and please...clear the area, this is a potentially dangerous area and I don't want to see any kids getting hurt. How about you all head back to school before something bad happens."  
  
"Alright, no problem officer, we'll go now." Chloe says as she backs away with the other two. "I've got to get closer somehow, couldn't see anything with all the glare on the windows."  
  
"No, Chloe, didn't you hear him, it's dangerous...and I don't want you getting hurt either." Clark says.  
  
"Potentially dangerous...relax, Clark, I just want a few shots and then we'll go back to the school." Chloe says as she walks around looking for places that would provide the best shots. "Pete, talk to her, I have a bad feeling about this." Clark says to Pete while glancing over at Chloe, who seems to be walking away.  
  
"If you couldn't convince her to get out of here, then what makes you think I can?" Pete says. Right after Pete finishes that sentence the chief of police gets on the loudspeaker and begins talking to the suspect inside.  
  
"Alright, we know you're in there...and you know that there is no way you're going anywhere. The place is surrounded, on the count of three just come out quietly with you're hands in the air. One...two...three!" At that moment a man's body is sent flying out through one of the display windows, landing hard on the concrete sidewalk. Several officers run up to the man to see if he's alright.  
  
"It's the owner of the store, chief!" An officer yells to the police chief.  
  
"Holy...wow! Did you see that, Clark?!" Pete says as he looks over at the man and the broken window.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it. This doesn't look good...hey, where's Chloe?" Clark says. Clark and Pete look around and see Chloe, with her video camera at the side of the building looking through one of the windows recording the action inside. The two run over to her and also take a look inside. "Chloe, I'm telling you...something is definitely not right here."  
  
"Can't leave now, Clark, look at this...it's just starting to get good!" Chloe says. Clark accepts that his friends aren't planning on going back to school anytime soon, so he looks back through the window, still with a bad feeling about the events to come.  
  
The chief of police puts down the loudspeaker and gets around his police force to tell them the plan. Moments later they begin to slowly get closer to the entrance. The doors burst open and inside a man, the same man as the lone farmer in the field of meteor fragments stands at the end of the room sweeping several expensive diamonds and jewels into a small black bag. He wears dirty old overalls and a long coat, his head is bald on the top, but on the sides and back he has somewhat long, unclean white hair. He stands with his back facing the police, not acknowledging them at all.  
  
"Turn around with you're hands in the air! Now!" An officer yells as he and the other officers hold their weapons high, aimed at the mysterious old man. He raises his hands in the air, still holding the black bag and still with his back turned to the police. "Turn around...slowly!" The officer says with a nervous tone. The old man in the overalls moves his right arm forward towards the wall, a solid brick wall...he touches it and holds it on there for a few moments, then draws it back. He turns around, slowly, with his head down. A second or two passes and he raises it and looks at the officers who hold their firearms only a few feet from his face. An officer begins to approach him with handcuffs in one hand and his gun in the other. "Now don't you even think about moving...you've caused enough trouble." As the officer takes another step the man swiftly knocks the gun from his hands and grabs his neck, lifting him up by it. The officer begins to choke, he looks into the old  
man's eyes...which grow bright green. The old man in the overalls sends the officer flying through the air and crashing down through one of the display cases. Before the other officers have a chance to react to what's going on the old man has knocked several of their guns out of their hands and is throwing them around like rag dolls.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you getting this, Chloe?!" Pete says as the three watch the strange events going on inside.  
  
"Of course I am...man, is that guy strong or what?" Chloe says. More officers rush in and decide they have no choice but to open fire, several of them begin shooting. Most bullets make contact, but none penetrate the old mans skin, or even seem to hurt him in any way. The Smallville Police are stunned, their weapons have no effect, and more and more of them are getting slammed into walls or thrown out of the building by the old man with the green eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?!" The Smallville chief of police asks one of his trusted officers as they stand outside listening to bullets fly...and policemen fly everywhere.  
  
"I don't know, Sir...something's not right with this guy, he's seems to be incredibly strong and resistant to our weapons." The officer replies.  
  
"Well, fire a couple canisters of tear gas in there. We'll smoke him out, then hopefully get him into custody." The police chief says.  
  
"Right, sir, we're on it." The officer replies. Back at the side of the building, Clark, Chloe and Pete still watch through the window.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing! This guy is invincible! The bullets didn't even faze him!" Pete says in shock as he witnesses the strange events inside.  
  
"Can't believe it? Come on, this is nothing compared to some of the other weirdness we've come across." Chloe says as she continues to record. Back in the front of the building, tear gas is loaded into three guns three officers are holding, they aim and wait for the signal.  
  
"Fire the tear gas!" The police chief yells after a few moments. The canisters crash through what's left of the windows and explode in the center of the room. The gas surrounds the old man, and everything else inside. It moves out through the windows and doors up towards the sky, forcing Clark, Chloe and Pete to move away, but Chloe continues recording. Inside...nothing is visible. Troops with gas masks enter the building holding automatic weapons.  
  
"This just keeps getting better!" Pete says as the three watch from about 20 feet away as the smoke continues to rise out from the building.  
  
"What do you thinks going on in there?" Chloe asks as she continues to film the scene.  
  
"Well, I don't hear anymore gunshots, that's a good sign." Clark says. The police chief gets on the radio to talk to the men inside.  
  
"Have you taken him down yet, guys?" He asks.  
  
"No, sir." An officer says over the radio while inside the smoke filled store.  
  
"Do you see the suspect? Is he down, or passed out from the tear gas?" The police chief asks.  
  
"Well...not exactly, sir." The officer says back.  
  
"What do you mean?" The police chief asks.  
  
"The thing is, the suspect is not in here anymore...he's just, gone, sir." The officer replies.  
  
"That's impossible, we have every inch of this area covered with cops...there's no way he could just not be there." The police chief says.  
  
"We don't see any sign of him, chief." The officer says. The police chief seems puzzled. As the smoke begins to clear as the officers exit the completely torn up store. There is no one left inside, the man with the green eyes has vanished.  
  
"Did they...catch him?" Pete asks as he sees the officers return and take their masks off.  
  
"I don't think so, Pete." Clark says.  
  
"So, he...or whatever that was, is on the loose." Chloe says as she slowly puts down her camera.  
  
"Come on, we better get back." Clark says. The three begin walking back to school, looking back at the scene...fearful of events to come. 


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2: The Encounter   
  
Clark Kent flies at speeds well over 200 mph through large cornfields heading home after school. He goes forward through everything, like a blur, until he reaches his front door and walks inside. His parents are in the kitchen area watching the television. "Hey mom, hey dad. What are you watching?" Clark asks as he takes off his jacket and puts his backpack down.  
  
"We've been watching this news coverage about the jewelry store. Seems that some guy almost got away with over fifty thousand dollars worth of diamonds." Martha Kent says as she continues to watch.  
  
"Yeah...I know, I was there when it happened. With Chloe and Pete, we saw the whole thing." Clark says.  
  
"Really...so you weren't in school?" Jonathan Kent says to Clark with a disappointed tone.  
  
"Well, we saw the police driving down there on our way to lunch, and Chloe had her camera and wanted to get some shots, and Pete just wanted to see what was the matter. I couldn't let them go alone, they might have been hurt." Clark says.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Martha Kent asks.  
  
"No one but a few of the officers, and the store owner. But I think they're alright now." Clark says. The Kents look back at the television as the news anchor appears back on the screen after a commercial break.  
  
"Hello, folks, we're back with live coverage of the events that took place at Nile's Diamonds this afternoon. The security camera from the jewelry store has been obtained by police and I'm getting word that we now have footage from it which we'll show you now." The news anchor says as they go to the tape. The security recording shows an overhead view of the old man and several armed officers firing at him. It skips to footage of him throwing them around with ease. Then it skips to the point where the tear gas was fired into the store. Gas fills the screen, it skips ahead to after the gas has gone...so is the old man with the green eyes. "Smallville Police have reason to believe this man is Edward Pike, a farmer who lives on the outskirts of town." The news anchor says as a picture of Edward Pike is shown on the screen. "The motives for Mr. Pike's actions today are unknown, as is the information on how he was able to do those incredible acts of strength. Stay tuned to channel  
six for further information."  
  
"Edward Pike...I've never heard of him." Clark says.  
  
"You wouldn't, Edward Pike worked for my dad a long time ago here as a farm hand. His father died when he was only about twelve, so he became the man of the family and supported his mother and sister by working constantly, almost non-stop. His entire life revolved around work, he never had the life of a normal teenager. His mother died about five years after his father from a rare disease that they still haven't found a cure for. His sister moved away and he never heard from her again. So...Mr. Pike stayed at that farm, all his life, alone." Jonathan Kent says.  
  
"Really a sad story, he was practically forgotten by Smallville, and it seemed to me like he didn't care. That farm of his sure has gotten worse, I remember seeing it when I was young, it was beautiful." Martha adds.  
  
"But...why would he try to rob a jewelry store?" Clark asks.  
  
"I have no idea, really caught me off guard when I heard his name and they put his picture up...haven't seen Edward Pike in a long time, I thought he might have died." Jonathan Kent says.  
  
"He's not dead, from what I saw he's far from it...and my guess is this isn't going to be the last time Mr. Pike does something like this." Clark says.  
  
"For now let's just hope it is. Clark how about you go stock those vegetable bins in the back of the truck, I've got to make a few deliveries tonight." Jonathan says.  
  
"Alright, dad." Clark says as walks back towards the door. Clark walks out the door and down the steps towards a few vegetable bins his father had stocked a little while before. It's a clear, sunny day, Clark looks up at the blue sky and smiles. He reaches the bins, picks one up and then heads for the truck, which is parked by the barn. As he carries it, he notices Lana Lang coming into the Kent Farm with her backpack on and a smile on her face. He stops and looks at her coming towards him. "Hey, Lana." Clark says.  
  
"Hi, Clark. How's it going?" Lana asks.  
  
"Good, I'm just loading the truck up with the produce for some deliveries. What about you?" Clark says.  
  
"I just wanted to bring over our History assignment. I wrote the outline and a lot of the key points for the paper, you just need to put it all into paper form." Lana says as she hands Clark a blue notebook. He sets down the vegetable bin and takes it.  
  
"Thanks, Lana, I'll get to writing it soon." Clark says.  
  
"So are you going to the football game tonight, Clark? We're playing the Midville Mavericks. Should be a good one." Lana says.  
  
"Oh, well I hadn't really thought about...but now that I do, yeah...yeah, I'll be there." Clark says.  
  
"Good, I'll see you there." Lana says.  
  
"Yeah...maybe afterwards we could get some burgers or something." Clark says.  
  
"I would, but Whitney is taking me out for pizza after the game." Lana says.  
  
"Right, Whitney." Clark says.  
  
"But I'll take a rain check, alright Clark?" Lana asks.  
  
"Yeah...so I'll see you there." Clark says.  
  
"Yep...bye Clark, I've got to get back...I'm suppose to help Aunt Nell with some yard work." Lana says as she begins to walk away. Lana says.  
  
"Bye, Lana..." Clark says as he watches Lana Lang walk back to her house. He continues to stand there like that until she is out of view and there's nothing left to stare at. He looks down and glances at the Lana's notebook for a moment; then picks up the bin and puts it into the back of the truck.  
  
One hour later, at the Luthor ancestral home...Lex Luthor is reading an article in the paper while walking up a flight of stairs leading to one of the upper floors. He reaches the top of them and continues walking down a hallway with several valuable paintings on the wall and sculptures standing in several places. He gets nearly to the end of the hallway when he hears loud, pounding noises echo throughout the mansion. He stops and looks around him wondering what it could be. The noises stop, Lex turns to his right and enters a large study full of sunlight from a very big window which occupies about 80% of the space of the far wall where is desk is next to. He walks over there, past the many shelves full of books and sets the paper down on the desk. He walks around it preparing to sit down and read the rest when the noises start again, he looks out of the window and catches a glimpse of a what appears to be a man on his property. Lex immediately walks back down the stairs in  
a hurry and then he opens the large front doors and steps outside. Lex investigates the side of the house where he thought he saw someone. "Is anyone out here? I hope not, because if anyone I am not familiar with is on my property without my permission they're in for some trouble." Lex says loudly as he continues to look around. He walks further down the side of his home until he comes to a side door to his large garage full of classic and brand new automobiles and motorcycles. The door has been torn away, Lex quickly gets feelings of anger, and fright. He walks into the large garage, the lights have been turned on...and several of his favorite cars have been destroyed. Lex examines them, indentations and markings on the cars indicate that they were torn apart...by someone's bare hands. Lex looks around himself again in anger, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for this...but none comes to mind.  
  
That night, the Smallville Crow's football field is now full of people ready for the start of the game. Several cars and trucks are parked on the grass with kinds sitting on top of them, and the lights are shining bright. Teenagers are getting rowdy as they prepare to see the Midville Mavericks lose terribly. Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan take seats on the bleachers after just arriving there. Clark looks around for Lana as Chloe wonders what she's doing there.  
  
"I can't believe you convinced me to come to here with you." Chloe says.  
  
"Me neither, but don't worry...should be a fun night." Clark says as a large man carrying several items from the concession stands moves through them to get to his seat...accidentally dropping a few of his cheesy nachos on Chloe's lap.  
  
"Oh...oops, sorry." The large man says as he continues to move towards his seat.  
  
"Right, Clark...fun." Chloe says as Clark tries not to smile as she cleans herself off. Clark continues to look for Lana, who he finally talking to some of her friends on the cheerleading squad. He can never seem to escape her gaze, he just keeps staring. She turns her head around and looks up around the stands...maybe looking for him. "Give it up, Clark...she goes out with Whitney Fordman." Chloe says as he notices Clark once again staring at Lana.  
  
"I know, it's stupid...but you never know, you know?" Clark says.  
  
"No...I don't." Chloe says. Clark laughs a little and looks back at Lana, but she's not there. He searches for her, looking all over the place, but doesn't see her...but he does see Edward Pike standing to the side of the stands across the field. Clark has no idea what he would be doing at the football game...but he knows he can't let him get away like the last time.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, I have to go to the bathroom...can you save my seat, I'll only be gone a second." Clark says as he gets up and starts walking away.  
  
"Sure...I'll just sit here and have fun, just like you said I would...hurray." Chloe says sarcastically. Clark walks to the end of field, near the fence, which lots of cars are parked up next to. He keeps walking to the other side of the field towards Edward Pike, who begins to walk away. Clark walks faster until he reaches the back of the other side of the field, still near the fencing, which runs all around it. Edward Pike continues at a somewhat slow pace ahead of Clark. He turns and walks to the even darker areas under the stands, but Clark keeps following. He passes one of the concession stands that are all around the area, the light from it brightens an area under the stands revealing Edward Pike, who is still walking forward. Clark gets closer to the large pillars which support the stands, he walks along them until Pike comes out from the darkness and stops about ten feet in front of Clark. He kneels down and touches a sharp, pointed rock, then he turns around and  
looks behind him, suspicious of someone following him...but Clark remains unnoticed, he side steps underneath the stands, into the shadows just before being seen. Pike turns back around and then starts walking forward again. Clark comes back out and then walks over against the fence, behind the concession stands and bathroom buildings, still keeping a close eye on Pike. As Clark walks a guy in a parked car against the fence turns on his brights and honks loudly as Clark moves in front of him. Clark falls backwards in surprise and covers his eyes.  
  
"Hey man! Yeah! We're gonna win tonight! Yeah! Go Crows! Woo! Woo! Yeah!" The wild fan yells. Clark tries not to pay any attention to him as he gets up slowly still holding his hands in front of his face covering the bright light. He gets out of it and keeps walking forward. Clark soon realizes Pike is not ahead of him anymore, he's lost him. He looks around himself...no sign of where he could be. He moves to the side of a concession stand and keeps looking around for Pike. The game has started; Clark can hear the fans cheering as the Crows make an early touchdown. He knows Chloe is probably mad at him for not returning by now, and to make things worse Pike could be anywhere. Clark begins to walk away from the concession stand with his head down, but is soon given a hard kick to the stomach with one of Edward Pike's large boots. The impact sends Clark flying against the concession stand, knocking him partially through it. The workers in the stand look at him, completely  
baffled. Clark yells at them to get out of there, which they do...then he gets himself out and stands up, facing Pike.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I don't like it when people follow me...especially little rodent kids like yourself." Edward Pike says.  
  
"I know who you are...you're Edward Pike, you trashed that jewelry store...hurt some cops, and now you're here. I don't know why you're here...but I don't think your intentions are anything good. I'm going to stop you, before you cause anymore trouble." Clark says.  
  
"Boy, you're in over your head...I must admit you show a lot of courage, that's why I'm going to let you walk away right now." Pike says. Clark does not walk away; he stands tall, not moving his eyes away from Pike's. "I offered you a way out...and you don't take it. Very foolish." Pike says.  
  
"Why did you do it, Pike? You had no reason to do what you did to that store, or those police officers, or the shopkeeper." Clark asks.  
  
"I've been dead for fifty years...and fate gave me a gift that brought me back to life. Now I want to have some fun. The jewelry store was nice, but tonight I have some real fun. I'll start be tearing you apart, then I think I'll take down this whole establishment, along with all those idiot kids." Pike says as he comes closer to Clark.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt anybody, Pike. Your fun stops now." Clark says as he grabs Pike and sends him soaring through the air and slamming into one of the concrete pillars. Pike gets up slowly, very confused.  
  
"I don't know how you did that...but you've given me an idea, a mighty fine one at that." Pike says as he chops straight through the large concrete pillar he was thrown into. The pillar crumbles, causing dust and concrete chunks to fall down to the ground. Pike moves over to another, and prepares to do the same thing.  
  
"No! Pike, those people didn't do anything to you!" Clark yells. Pike smiles and chops through the second pillar, causing it to crumble like the first. More support is lost and the stands start to creek.  
  
"Hey...what's going on?" A Smallville High student says as he sits up in the stands.  
  
"I don't know..." another student says as she sits nearby.  
  
"Now what about this middle one...think if I make it fall just like the rest this whole thing will come crumbling down? Let's find out..." Pike says as he raises his arm.  
  
"No!" Clark yells as he watches what Pike is about to do. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3: Secret's Revealed  
  
Pike slices through it like a stick of butter...it begins to crumble, but using his super speed abilities, Clark rushes over there and supports the pillar before it comes crashing down. The stands shake and creek more, the kids sitting on them start panicking and they all try and run off. Clark supports the nearly destroyed pillar with his arms over his head, holding on strong. The kids push and shove and scream as more concrete chunks fall and more cracks appear. Clark begins to tremble, he is holding the weight of all of the kids trying to get off and the thousands of pounds of concrete. The game is stopped as people rush over to help those who are being trampled. Some kids jump over the sides while others are carried down with friends. Clark looks up, underneath the stands and using his X-ray vision to see through them...making sure everyone is off. When he cant' see the skeletons of anyone still on them he lets go and the pillar collapses, making everything crumble down.  
Clark falls to the ground, struggling to get up. He looks around...Pike, of course, as left. Clark gets up and sees Chloe running around the rubble towards him.  
  
"Clark! What happened?! Did you see anything...I mean, wow! How did this happen?!" Chloe says as she stares at the large heaps of concrete littered all around.  
  
"I don't know...I didn't see anything." Clark says.  
  
"Where were you all that time? I thought you might of seen Lana Lang somewhere and ditched me." Chloe says.  
  
"Nah...I was in the bathroom, like I said." Clark replies.  
  
"Right...anyways, I don't think the game is going to keep going. Guess that's a good thing." Chloe says as she looks around at the people running back into their cars or meeting up with their friends.  
  
"Chloe, I know who did this...it was Edward Pike." Clark says.  
  
"Edward Pike? The guy that trashed that jewelry store?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Yeah...and I think he's far from finished with doing things like this. Do you still have that tape of him at Nile's Diamonds?" Clark asks.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Chloe says.  
  
"If we could take a closer look at it, maybe we could find out what makes him so strong. Or maybe we could find a weakness or something like that." Clark says.  
  
"Good thinking. We'll watch it after school tomorrow in the newsroom of the Torch. As for now, I think I want to get home and get away from this whole mess." Chloe says. Clark sees Lana amongst the crowd of teenagers talking about what has happened and what they're going to do. She's with Whitney, who is in his football uniform with his helmet, and his arm around her. Clark looks down to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, Chloe...I was thinking the same thing." Clark says.  
  
"I should call my dad, he can give us a ride back." Chloe says as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a cell phone.  
  
"That's alright, I think I'll walk...but thanks." Clark says as he looks back over at Lana and then at Chloe.  
  
"You have always been one to enjoy a walk in the dark, Clark Kent." Chloe says.  
  
"You know me...bye Chloe, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Clark says as he begins to walk off.  
  
"Later, Clark." Chloe replies as she watches him walk away with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Clark takes the long way home, like he has in the past. Sometimes he needs to clear his head and examine things in his life more closely. Lately he's had a lot to think about, he's had a question for just about every current event that he's going through. The calm night always makes him feel better, he's never feared being alone at night...he's embraced it. Clark keeps walking to the right side of a dirt path with wooden fencing running down it. He looks up at the stars, thoughts come to mind...which one am I from? Before long he's back home on the farm. He walks over to his front steps and sits down on the top one. Clark looks back up at the stars...the road that lies ahead is a long one, with many twists and turns, but for the first time...Clark knows he's ready for it.  
  
Smallville High, the next day...Clark and Pete are sitting, bored out of their minds, in Math; their last class of the day. The two sit across from each other in rows, Clark is not paying attention to anything the teacher is going on and on about...he's to busy writing the letters L, A, N, and A in fancy, decorative symbols. Pete, who has his head resting on arms, also not paying much attention, looks over at what Clark is doing. "Man...you have serious problems, I really think you should seek professional help." Pete whispers.  
  
"Aw, I wasn't doing anything...just going over these notes...for the test...tomorrow." Clark quietly says back.  
  
"Right..." Pete says as he turns back and feels the words the teacher is saying go in one ear and out the other.  
  
"So, seeing as though we only have two minutes left in the class period, I'll stop my ranting and tell you all to do pages 47 and 48 A-C in your books as homework for tomorrow. Have a good weekend everyone." The math teacher says as he sits down at his desk and puts some papers into a big brown folder. The students get up from their desks and start putting their things into their backpacks while chatting about their plans for the weekend and various other things.  
  
"So what are you doing after school, Clark?" Pete asks.  
  
"After I get out of here I'm going down to the newsroom with Chloe to take a closer look at that tape from the jewelry store. Maybe the secrets to how that guy was so strong are in the footage." Clark says.  
  
"I was curious about that to, so I'll go down there with you." Pete says.  
  
"Alright, Pete." Clark says as the bell rings and the students crowd out of the door, anxious to finally get out and start their weekend. Clark and Pete are the last ones out; they proceed to the Torch's newsroom where they often hang out.  
  
"So, last night wasn't the best game for the Crows." Clark says as they walk down the hallway.  
  
"Tell me about it, big concrete stands that can hold hundreds of kids don't just collapse like that." Pete says.  
  
"It didn't just collapse, Edward Pike was there...he sliced through the pillars like a knife." Clark says.  
  
"Smallville just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Pete says as they walk through the door and into the newsroom where Chloe is on her computer typing.  
  
"Hey guys, just finishing up this article that I may or may not use for next week's edition of the Torch...my fallback article, if nothing better comes along." Chloe says.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's it about?" Pete asks.  
  
"It's a big story about how the janitors are thinking of switching to a new chemical cleaner that clears up student vomit faster and more efficiently." Chloe says.  
  
"Eww...some real news better come up fast." Pete says.  
  
"So, Chloe, you got that tape from the jewelry store?" Clark asks.  
  
"Yeah, I put it onto a CD...it's on my computer now, come check it out." Chloe says. Clark and Pete walk over to the computer where Chloe is sitting. She double clicks on the file and it begins to play the footage of the jewelry store. Pike is shown touching the brick wall and then it cuts to him being shot at and then him throwing cops aside with out any trouble.  
  
"Wait a minute...go back to the beginning..." Clark says. Chloe starts it over again, it begins going through the same scenes. "Stop it right...there!" Clark says as Chloe hits pause at the point where Pike touches the wall.  
  
"Why did you want me to pause it there?" Chloe asks.  
  
"I saw Pike wrecking the stands at the football game last night, right before he did any of it he stopped and touched a sharp, pointed rock...and then afterwards he was able to do those amazing things." Clark says.  
  
"So what? I don't get it." Pete says.  
  
"I...don't know, don't you think it's weird though that right before he's about to be shot he touches a brick wall and then the bullets have no effect? Or when he touches a sharp rock he can cut through cement?" Clark says.  
  
"No...not really, Clark. Maybe he just likes to touch things." Pete says.  
  
"I read a paper a long time ago about these ancient Japanese men that invented a unique way of meditation that would pump their bodies up to the max just before they would be attacked by an enemy. Their wounds would heal super fast and their strength was like nothing anyone had ever seen." Chloe says.  
  
"Pike doesn't exactly fit that description." Clark says.  
  
"Well it's easier to believe than your theory that he's sucking the strength out of rocks." Pete says.  
  
"You know there's a very rare species of leech that was recently discovered...it could attach itself to...lets say a poisonous spider, and believe it or not if it was in danger it could use the poisons it absorbed from the spider in defense. Not just spiders either, they found one on a fish and realized it had developed pores on its body that would store extra amounts of oxygen so it wouldn't drown." Chloe says.  
  
"No way...where do you get this stuff, Chloe?" Pete asks.  
  
"I am a vacuum for weird stories." Chloe replies.  
  
"I've got to find him...and I think I know where to look." Clark says.  
  
"Clark, why do you have to find him? Let the police do their work, you could get in the way and be hurt." Pete says.  
  
"No...he's going to do something really bad, something no cop will be able to stop." Clark replies.  
  
"And you think you can?" Chloe says.  
  
"Yes." Clark says.  
  
"Well, let us come with you to wherever you're going to stop this guy." Pete says.  
  
"No, Pete, I have to go alone on this one." Clark replies.  
  
"What do you think you are? A superhero? You're crazy to go looking for that guy, the guy that twenty cops couldn't stop." Chloe says.  
  
"You guys have to stop worrying about me, I'll be alright." Clark assures them. Pete and Chloe each exchange glances.  
  
"Alright, man, if you need our help you know where to find us." Pete says.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll see you guys around...and really, don't worry, I'll probably catch up with you guys later at the Beanery or something." Clark says as he begins to walk out the door.  
  
"Sure you will, Clark." Chloe says as she watches Clark Kent leave the newsroom.  
  
Clark walks down the school's steps and keeps going down the road with his backpack on. He turns the corner and keeps going down the same road until he sees a Dead End sign...he passes it and walks into one of Smallville's many large fields. He runs through it like a bolt of lighting, passing his own house and then Lana's until he reaches the old, broken down farm of Edward Pike. Police tape has been put up around the house; there are no police there like there usually are. Clark lifts a section of the police tape over his head and walks to the side of Pike's home. He looks through a few windows...it is dark and empty. He continues to walk around the house until he walks to the back, where Pike's large, bare field is located next to the woods. Clark walks out onto the field a little way and immediately begins feeling sick. He falls to his knees, struggling to get back up. He looks at his hand; it's become greenish and veiny. Clark looks to his left where he sees the chunks  
of meteor rocks. He manages to stand back up and quickly stumbles away from them. Clark feels relief, and thoughts come to mind that Pike has been infected in some way by the rocks. He sits against Pike's home, recovering from the terrible feeling the rocks give him. "Kid you've got some nerve." Pike says as he appears to the side of Clark. Clark is surprised and slightly frightened, but he gets up and looks into Pike's eyes.  
  
"It's those meteor rocks, isn't it Pike?" Clark asks.  
  
"You some kind of boy scout? How'd all those punk kids get off the stands before it collapsed?" Pike asks.  
  
"Answer my question first, Edward. Was it the meteors rocks that gave you your gifts?" Clark asks.  
  
"Don't you have any respect for your elders? Don't address me by my first name. Now it looks like I have to teach you a lesson." Pike says as he sees a large rock in the field and reaches down for it. Clark stops him before he has the chance; he grabs him and throws him against the wall, holding him up by his jacket.  
  
"I'm not letting you get away this time, and I'm not letting you try anymore of your tricks." Clark says. Pike's eyes grow bright green and he quickly grabs Clark's hands tightly...but then, something unexpected happens. Green electric waves pass through each of their bodies, sending them to the ground. Clark lay in the field, feeling even worse than when the meteor rocks affected him. Pike feels strange, like nothing he's ever felt before. He feels rejuvenated, like he was just born again. He quickly gets to his feet and looks at Clark Kent, struggling to stand.  
  
"I don't know what just happened, but I feel much better now...thanks kid. But I'm still gonna have to kill ya, can't have you getting in my way every five minutes." Pike says as Clark gets to his knees, dizzy and in pain. Pike approaches Clark and with one of his boots he gives him a hard kick that sends him flying through the air and crashing into a wooden fence, breaking it into pieces. "What the hell? But I didn't..." Pike says to himself in pure confusion. He walks over to Clark Kent who is beginning to get up, but still having trouble. Pike picks him up and throws him back towards the house, sending him crashing through the roof into Pike's living room. Clark lands hard on the hard wood floor. He crawls towards the door and finally gets up and opens it. Clark walks out, he looks at the roof, which now has a large hole in it. Then he looks around for Pike...can't find him anywhere. Clark hears a whizzing sound, like something is moving very, very fast. He slowly turns  
around and sees something heading straight at him, something going so fast it's like a bullet being shot out of a gun. Clark is hit by the speeding "object" and once again sent soaring through the air. He lands in the field and rolls about ten feet. Pike is standing there, it was him...the speeding bullet. "Kid...what are you?"  
  
Clark gets up slowly; he's seen what Pike did. He used Clark's super speed to knock him backwards, and his strength to throw him around with ease. "How? How are you able to have the strength...and the speed..." Clark asks, trailing off.  
  
"Your strength and speed, is that what you mean?" Pike asks. Clark doesn't respond; he has become completely exhausted, even walking seems to hurt.  
  
"You are something else, boy...and don't know what yet...but I'm going to find out. In the meantime I guess I won't kill you, I can't...I need you, my guess is these abilities I've taken from you won't last long. I'll see you around...you can count on that." Pike says as he speeds away like a rocket. Clark looks to the distance, so many questions come to his mind...but one in particular sticks out...what do I do now?  
  
After a long night of recuperating and trying to get back his strength and feel somewhat normal again, Clark walks the halls of Smallville high with Pete. "So we have to see, Chloe. She says she's got something to show us." Pete says.  
  
"Great..." Clark says as they walk to the newsroom of the Torch before their first hour class. They walk inside, Chloe has her back turned to them and is working with something on a desk. "So what did you want us to see?" Clark asks. Chloe turns around holding the front page of the new Torch...the headline reads: "A Smallville High Student...Boy or Super-Boy?" 


	4. Pike's Farewell

Chapter 4: Pike's Farewell  
  
Clark stares at the paper, not saying anything.  
  
"Take a look at the front page of next week's Torch." Chloe says holding the paper up.  
  
"What? Chloe, I know you ran out of news...but you shouldn't just make the news up." Pete says.  
  
"I didn't make it up, I got an anonymous phone call yesterday around five that told me that a kid, attending this school isn't the least bit...normal." Chloe says.  
  
"Come on, Chloe...you don't actually believe what that person was saying...do you?" Clark asks.  
  
"Well, it beats the vomit cleaner story, and this guy sounded serious." Chloe says.  
  
"Let me see that..." Pete says as he snatches the paper and begins reading. "Sources tell the torch a Smallville student who's name has not yet been revealed is far from what we would call human. The eye witness says he was "faster than a speeding bullet" and stronger than anything he had ever seen. Could this boy be a potential threat to humanity?" Pete reads out loud.  
  
"Alright, you can stop reading...I don't need to hear ridiculous fake news stories like that, I'm not in the mood." Clark says as he walks out of the room.  
  
"What's got into, Clark?" Chloe asks.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like you might have another piece of information to add to the wall of weird." Pete replies. Clark Kent walks down the hallway in the direction of his first hour class; he passes Lana Lang...for once not noticing her. Lana sees him and walks over to him.  
  
"Hey, Clark." Lana says.  
  
"Oh, hey Lana. What's up?" Clark asks.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had that History paper written yet." Lana asks.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling to good last night and couldn't get it done. But don't worry, I'll write it and have it ready for tomorrow." Clark says.  
  
"Thanks, Clark. So I didn't see you at the football game, were you there?" Lana asks.  
  
"Yeah, I was...I meant to talk to you but things got a little crazy." Clark replies.  
  
"Your telling me...that was just weird. Any idea how that happened?" Lana asks.  
  
"Uh...no, maybe it was just one of those freak accidents or something." Clark says.  
  
"Maybe..." Lana says as Whitney Fordman comes up behind Lana and puts his arm around her.  
  
"Hey, Kent...trying to keep my girl away from me?" Whitney asks.  
  
"Aw, be quiet Whitney...I actually tracked down Clark, had to talk to him about our History paper." Lana says.  
  
"Right...you two are partners, that's...nice. So, Lana, we better get going to class...got my own things to talk to you about, in private." Whitney says as he pulls her away and kisses her.  
  
"Bye, Clark...I'll see you later." Lana says.  
  
"Yeah...bye, Lana."  
  
"Later, Kent." Whitney says as he walks down the hallway with his arm around Lana. Clark watches them as they turn the corner, he hated seeing her with him...but there's nothing to do about it. She was with a star football player, practically a hero around this town. For now Clark can only dream of good times that have yet to be had with her.  
  
After school Clark runs home, still unsure about telling his parents that Edward Pike now knows his secret. Clark's mother, Martha, is outside gardening, while his father, Jonathan Kent, is just coming out of the barn heading towards him. "Hey, son, how was school?" Jonathan asks.  
  
"Oh, it was alright, dad." Clark says. Martha Kent comes around the corner of the house and stands next to Jonathan. "Hey...I have to tell you two something, and it's kind of important." Clark says.  
  
"What is it, Clark?" Martha Kent asks.  
  
"I had a run in with Edward Pike yesterday. I tried to stop him, but somehow he ended up absorbing some of my...gifts." Clark says.  
  
"What are you talking about? Absorbed them?" Jonathan asks.  
  
"Well...Pike can do that, if he touches a brick wall he becomes just like it...strong, resistant to bullets. I know it sounds odd but it's the truth, he knows my secret now...and worse than that he's fast and strong like I am. There's no telling what he'll do...and, I don't know when but he's going to come back for another helping." Clark says.  
  
"Woah...woah, this guy took some of your special talents just by touching you, and he's going to do it again sometime?" Martha asks.  
  
"Sometime soon, mom. I don't know what he's planning but when he gets them again it's going to be something really bad." Clark says.  
  
"He won't get them again, we can call the police...set him up or something and then they can take him away." Jonathan says.  
  
"No dad, he's stronger than them...he took on twenty of them and he came out the winner. I have to face him myself..." Clark says.  
  
"You know that's too dangerous, son...I saw the way you looked when you came home yesterday. He did that to you didn't he?" Martha asks.  
  
"Yeah...after he absorbs them I feel terrible, worse feeling I have ever felt. But...there's more." Clark says.  
  
"More? How much more?" Jonathan asks.  
  
"He called Chloe yesterday and told her that there is a "Super-Boy" in Smallville High...who is faster than a speeding bullet. She has it printed as the front page of next week's edition of the Torch. My name isn't mentioned in it...Pike didn't tell her that part, but I think he might if I don't agree to surrender my abilities to him again. I don't know what to do." Clark says.  
  
"Clark, if people find out about you they'll send scientists and government officials...they'll test you and then soon enough you'll be a lab rat. I won't let that happen, Clark." Jonathan says.  
  
"So, you want me to just hand over my powers to him? I can't do that...this guy isn't messing around, he has nothing to lose, dad." Clark says.  
  
"Clark...if your secret gets out..." Jonathan starts.  
  
"I know dad, I think about that a lot...amongst other things. I don't know for sure what I'm going to do, but I promise Pike won't tell anyone...and he won't try and hurt anyone else. I'm not going to let him get away with what he's doing. I'll be back soon, I hope...I have to find him." Clark says as he starts to walk away.  
  
"Clark..." Martha Kent starts.  
  
"I have to find him, mom. I have to." Clark says. Martha nods her head and he zooms off towards Pike's farm. Jonathan puts his arm around Clark's worried mother.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright, this is what Clark was put here to do. I know that now more than ever." Jonathan says.  
  
Clark is once again at Pike's farm after arriving in a flash...literally. He checks himself, so far...no Pike. Clark stays clear of the field full of meteor rocks, going inside instead of staying out and waiting for Pike to show up. He looks around the very old house, it's interior is a mess...there is no furniture except for some nearly broken wooden chairs and a small table in the corner. The kitchen is a bigger mess, Clark doesn't even want to go near it. Instead, he walks up stairs next to the kitchen. Some break as he walks up them, he gets the feeling the place could collapse at any moment. He takes that chance and walks down a small hallway upstairs. He turns to the left and sees a bathroom, almost as bad as the kitchen. To the right is a bedroom, with a very uncomfortable looking bed, a dresser and a nightstand in it. He looks out the window at the far end of the room, then he looks at the nightstand. He slides opens the top drawer and finds a very old looking black  
binder. He takes it out and sits on the bed, he opens the binder and looks through it. It is filled with articles about the Luthor family and Luthor Corp. In the back are letters, all from Pike's father. Clark doesn't read them, even if Pike is a madman that doesn't seem right. Pictures of the Luthor family are in the middle, they all have red X marks on the faces. "Don't you have any sense, boy?! You don't enter a man's house without being invited!" Pike yells as he stands in the doorway watching Clark read is personal things. Clark immediately throws the binder down to the bed and stands up. "You know I'm actually glad to see you, kid...I've lost my speed and my strength that I acquired from you. And the strength from the rock I just got just isn't cutting it. So, kid...how about we shake hands and then no one will know anything you don't want them to." Pike says as he extends his arm, motioning for Clark to shake his hand and let him take his powers once again.  
  
"No, Pike...I'm not going to do that. You have to stop this, I know you've had a hard life..." Clark starts, but is cut off by an angry Pike.  
  
"You don't know the meaning of hard! You're just some punk kid that's had it way to good all his life! I never had any fun in my life, now that I am I won't let it stop!" Pike yells.  
  
"Fun?! Hurting and plotting against defenseless people is fun? That's it, Pike...if you want leech off my gifts again...just try it. Come on...try it!" Clark says with an angry tone. Pike smiles and picks up the large wooden dresser he stands next to. He lifts it over his head and throws it at Clark, it sends Clark through the window...landing on the ground with the dresser crashing on top of him. Clark gets up and looks up at the window, which it and part of the wall has been destroyed. Clark gets on the defense...knowing Pike could be anywhere, he hated that feeling. He gets closer to the house and looks around both corners...still no sign of him. Then, in a split second Pike breaks through the wall of the house, which Clark is standing right next to and tackles him. He pins Clark to the ground and raises his hand over him.  
  
"It's time, kid...and this time, I'm not leaving anything for you!" Pike says as he pushes his hand down towards Clark's neck...but Pike was not quick enough, Clark throws Pike through the air and watches him land behind him.  
  
"You're not strong enough, Pike! Give it up!" Clark yells over to him. Pike gets up and begins walking closer to Clark.  
  
"You know it's funny...when I absorbed some of your skills, I also absorbed some of your thoughts. I know more than you think I do about you...I know a pretty young lady that you have a thing for...and your parents, now...you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, would you?" Pike says with a smile. Clark stares at him in anger, he's never seen such a sick man in his life. "Shake my hand, boy...I've managed to get away from you every other time, and if you don't shake it...I think I can get away from you again, and then I'll hunt down your friends and family, and..." Pike starts to go on, but Clark cuts him off.  
  
"I'll shake your hand, Pike! But I'll find you...and when I do I won't hold anything back!" Clark yells. Pike smiles and walks further towards Clark, who stands still. Pike gets up to him and extends his hand. Clark looks at it, takes a deep breath and shakes it. Pike holds on to it tight, sucking the life out of Clark. Clark is in pain, more pain then before...he drops to his knees and tries to make him let go, but Pike does not let up. He feels the incredible power again, and refuses to let go. Clark blacks out after Pike finally releases him. Pike looks down at Clark; he still sees a use for him in the future...so he zooms off in a flash far away from the unconscious Clark Kent.  
  
"Clark, Clark are you alright?" Clark could hear the voice in his head. He had no idea where he was, what time it was or who was talking to him. He still lay on the ground of the Pike field, two hours after Pike had taken his powers for the second time. He begins to open his eyes, everything is blurry for a few moments and then the faces of Chloe and Pete come into view. "Clark...Clark wake up." Chloe says as her and Pete stand over him.  
  
"Ah...what's going on, I feel...ah." Clark says...dazed and confused.  
  
"You're on Pike's farm, Clark. Me and Chloe got here to see if we could find any clues about Pike, then we found you." Pete says as he and Chloe help Clark up to his feet.  
  
"What happened here, Clark?" Chloe asks still holding on to him with Pete.  
  
"I...I came here, looking for Pike...he knocked me out and got away." Clark says as the memories of the past couple of hours come back to him and he feels like his usual self again.  
  
"I did some digging, it seems that Luthor Corp was interested in chemical development of new fertilizers long before the fertilizer plant was ever built. Looks like they needed to test their experimental products by getting a few farmers of Smallville to agree to let them use their fields. Pike's field was tested on, it destroyed everything that grew there and they lost all their money. Edward Pike's father couldn't handle the pressure of having to support a family and when he found out Luthor Corp had a loophole in the agreement that said they didn't have to pay him a dime for the destruction of the field...it was all too much." Chloe says.  
  
"He killed himself?" Clark asks.  
  
"Yeah...so I think I know who Pike's next target is." Chloe says.  
  
"The Luthor Family...I thought so, he had a ton of articles and pictures about them. I've got to get to Lex's before it's too late." Clark says as he once again starts to walk off.  
  
"Not this time, Clark...you're not going to get away from us like that again." Pete says.  
  
"Sorry guys, this could be way to dangerous for you two." Clark says.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? Clark, if you're trying to be the hero again you could be hurt even worse than today." Pete says.  
  
"Face it, Kent...you can't go without us, we won't let you." Chloe says.  
  
"Fine guys, I give in...you can come along, but just wait here a second...I have to grab something inside." Clark says as he walks around to the side of the house. A loud sound of a sudden burst of speed is heard, Chloe and Pete look at each other and then run around the house and discover Clark Kent is long gone.  
  
"Now how the..." Pete starts.  
  
Lex Luthor sits in his study reading one of the last chapters of a book. Night is beginning to approach; he puts down the book and looks out the large window. Everything is silent, like usual. Lex senses something isn't...right, he can't see anyone through the window but as he turns back around Pike stands next to the door. "Ahh! Jesus, how did you get in here?!" Lex asks.  
  
"Wasn't difficult." Pike replies.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?! If you don't mind me asking." Lex says.  
  
"You're Lex Luthor." Pike says.  
  
"Yes, that's my name...now if you would please get out of my home before I call the authorities." Lex replies.  
  
"You won't be doing that, Luthor. Because, within the next five minutes you'll be dead, nothing but a memory...a bad memory." Pike says.  
  
"No...you don't want to kill me. Obviously by saying that you really don't know who I am and what will be done to you if you do." Lex says.  
  
"Oh...I know who you are. I've been keeping close watch on you...your father, grandfather...your entire family. Your grandfather killed my father...then he killed my mother, she became sick out of grief and sadness. The Luthor Family ruined my life, and now I am going to end yours." Pike says. Lex pauses for a moment and then quickly picks up the phone and begins to dial...but Pike zooms in front of him before he has a chance to call anyone. Pike knocks the phone out of his hands and grabs him by the neck, pulling him over the desk. He holds Lex up by the neck, choking him. Lex tries to fight, and make Pike release him, but it's no use. "Too bad you won't get a chance to say goodbye to daddy, but don't worry...I'll tell him for you when I see him very soon." Pike says as he continues to choke Lex. Lex Luthor tries desperately to make him stop, his air is almost completely gone. Clark Kent flies through the door of the study in a flash. He watches Pike choke Lex, knowing he  
has to stop it now.  
  
"Let him go, Pike!" Clark yells. Pike turns around, somewhat not surprised Clark showed up. Pike throws Lex across the room making him hit his head against the wall, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Oh...well look who it is. I tell you boy; you got guts like I haven't seen in any other man. I suggest you turn right back around and leave, let me finish what I started." Pike warns.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere..." Clark says as he zooms right next to Pike. The two stare into each other's eyes. Pike grabs Clark's jacket and tries to throw him out of the window, but Clark grabs a hold of Pike's and the two both go crashing through it. Chloe and Pete come into the room and see the broken window and Lex in the corner, not moving. They rush over to him to see if he's alright. Outside, Clark and Pike roll down a steep section of roofing and then fall off it, down a steep hill behind the mansion. They roll down the forest ground crashing through thin trees and bushes. The two keep rolling and pass a sign that reads, "Whiskey Creek Ahead". They reach level ground and begin to get up...but soon buckle down in pain. Meteor rocks lay all over the grass and behind some of the trees, Clark...and now Pike are hurting from them. Pike looks down at his hand...it turns green and veiny.  
  
"What's...going...on?!" Pike asks.  
  
"You take my strengths...and you take my weaknesses..." Clark replies. Pike looks at him...now regretting he ever took Clark's powers, he knew it had to be too good to be true. Clark begins to fight the power that the meteor rocks have over him...he struggles to stand, and then does. He shakes...his whole body hurting...he walks over to Pike, who has never felt this level of pain. "Come...on...get up...Pike..." Pike begins to stand...his legs tremble, he can't believe what's going on. Pike stands up...the two once again stare at each other until Clark finds the strength to walk away from the area. Clark begins to feel his strength returning as he gets away from the rocks. He sees the creek ahead and keeps going forward towards it. Pike follows behind him, still hurting and pushing himself to get far away. Pike has lost Clark's gifts...getting away from the rocks he can feel that. Clark has been weakened, but he doesn't let it show.  
  
"I...I'm not strong anymore, I need another...fix. Please, it hurt's when I don't get your strength...nothing else will make me as strong as you, nothing else helps me." Pike begs.  
  
"No, Pike...it's over now." Clark replies. Pike looks at him; there is no more hate or anger on his face...only sadness. His head turns towards the running water of the creek.  
  
"I could go for a swim..." Pike calmly says as he moves towards the water.  
  
"Edward..." Clark stops himself...he can't think of anything to say. He feels sorry for the old man, he no longer is angry at him. Pike stands next to the creek, he looks back at Clark and then takes a step into the water. The water level is up to his waist...he runs his bare hands through it. Clark watches in horror as Pike "melts" into the water, which he has absorbed. Pike has become part of the water, and he now runs with it down stream. Clark watches the peaceful waters flow, he looks down and in his mind says a goodbye to Edward Pike, the man who had no life...and tried so hard to have one it killed him.  
  
Back at the farm ten minutes later, Clark has reassured his parents that he is alright and that everything's going to be ok. Chloe and Pete helped Lex, who tells them he can't remember any of the events that occurred with Pike. Clark goes up to his room and lays his jacket on his bed and walks over to his computer. He sits down at it and opens a typing program. He keys the words, "Westward Expansion in the 1800's. History, Hour 5. By Clark Kent and Lana Lang." He looks at the two names and smiles, then he continues to type as the sun goes down and the stars come out. Another peaceful, normal night in the town of Smallville, Kansas.  
  
The End  
  
This Fanfiction Copyright 2001 Rich Wheeler 


End file.
